


A Sjipos Rap

by Nara



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Yogscast series, “The Trials of Derpulies” each team (Hat Films, Flux Buddies, and Sjipos) were challenged to write a rap about their team. Team Sjipos won, with their beautiful terrible amazing not-quite-rap. But I decided to try my hand at writing one for them.</p>
<p>Originally posted to tumblr (girl-in-the-library.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sjipos Rap

The Trials of Derpulies is where they seek their crown  
In Minecraft is where it all goes down.  
Sjin, Sips, and Xephos all on a team,  
They function just as well as it might seem.  
Sjin and Xephos may have some skill  
but when Sips comes around it all goes downhill!  
With his Battle Tuba Sips runs amok  
and whenever they all hear it they all turn into useless fucks.  
They’re building a family of churches to be their base,  
A flag of Hulk Hogan marks down their place.  
They tried to save a beaver but it multiplied,  
And when Xephos cheated in the wool, their shame they could not hide.  
It’s a real competition now, they’ll do their best  
but now this rap is over and it’s time for the next test.  
Word.  
*drops the mic*


End file.
